


When the Day Met the Night

by symphonic__chaos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Admiring from Afar, Antique store owner Magnus, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Coffee Shop, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tattoo Artist Alec, ragnor fell is a cabbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphonic__chaos/pseuds/symphonic__chaos
Summary: Alec and Magnus both frequent the same cafe often, and Magnus decides it's time to make a move and talk to the gorgeous one that always sits alone outside.





	When the Day Met the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with When the Day Met the Night by Panic! at the Disco and decided I needed to write a Malec fic to it.
> 
> Please enjoy the one that makes my heart ache.

** _When the sun found the moon_ **

** _She was drinking tea in a garden_ **

** _Under the green umbrella trees_ **

** _In the middle of summer_ **

"May I sit here?" 

The voice attached to the words was smooth and soft, a gentle breeze in the dead of a starry night. Alec saw the rings adorning tan fingers, wrapped around the saucer balancing a steaming cup of coffee filled to the brim, first. A black vest secured over a wine red shirt, both fitted very well, and lingering with him was the mixed scent of sandalwood with eucalyptus and ...coconut? Alec felt like he was in a homey cottage at a beach, a place he rarely went. In fact, the last time he may have gone was when he was a child. He suddenly felt nostalgic. Continuing up and up the long figure, who must have been almost as tall as himself were he standing, he was surprised to see a warm smile greeting him, curious eyes lined in black and accented with gold and red eyeshadow.

"Uh, sure. Yeah, help yourself." 

The man settled down across from him at the table, setting the drink down with with a book, brown and almost brittle looking book beside it. Maybe Alec's eyes lingered too long on it out of his sheer curiousity, as the slim fingers turned it carefully in his direction in an offering.

"Would you like to see it? It's Les Miserables, one of the originals."

Alec looked up from the book to meet the strangers eyes, which were a striking mix of a brownish gold, which seemed to catch the sun and reflect it back on him. They seemed tired, but kind. There was a mischievous and playful glint hidden within them, one that made Alec wonder if this was some kind of setup by his sister or best friend, Jace, but yet... This didn't seem like their kind of prank. Plus, this stranger seemed so warm all over, like he was made of the gold he wore in both makeup and jewelry - perhaps too warm and seemingly kind to do a prank like that. 

A common misconception about snakes was that they could hypnotize their prey, much like a charmer could do to a snake. Most prey, however, either freeze out of fear or pure curiousity of the way the snake weaves to gauge its distance to the prey. In the same way, Alec felt frozen once their eyes met, and it was only when the bright flash of teeth were exposed in an amused smile that had to read his gaze away. Clearing his throat and taking a sip of his tea, the feeling he'd had was something that alarmed him, not in a sense of danger as he was used to, but out of the sudden attraction he held for someone he didn't even know. 

"Aren't these hard to come across?" Alec asked finally as he picked up the book, gingerly looking over the spine and page edges, then opened it to look over the first few pages. 

"I own an antique shop. Nothing is hard to come across when you have the right connections."

Alec placed the book back down as carefully as he'd handled it, a movement to their left catching his attention momentarily enough for him to realize that there was plenty of open seats around them that could have been chosen, but yet ...

_When the moon found the sun_

_He looked like he was barely hanging on_

_But her eyes saved his life_

_In the middle of summer (summer)_

Magnus had leaned his elbow lightly on the edge of the table to watch Alec look over the book, his defined jaw resting in his palm as he watched the black-haired beauty come to the realization that he had sat there with him on purpose. Was the offer of the book an excuse to study the strong features of the other man's face? Absolutely. A true weakness of his was black hair and blue eyes, and while this particular fellow had green eyes, they were just as striking. Magnus shifted to lift his coffee cup, enjoy the scent of the chocolate raspberry (arabica, not robusta) wafting from it before he took a slow sip from it. So far so good, the handsome one hadn't rejected his friendly advances yet, so maybe he could at least push for a name. 

"I'm Magnus," he said as he placed the cup down, extending a hand in greeting. He was pleasantly surprised when Alec took it and shook it, reveling in the bright smile that his new companion gave him.

"Alexander. Er, Alec. So, uh, you choose to sit with people over sitting alone often?"

"No, I prefer to sit alone, especially when the leaves make such a beautiful noise when the wind blows. But you've caught my eye here a couple times before, and today I was feeling particularly courageous and decided to come say hi."

Alec looked surprised by that, and Magnus wondered if perhaps that had been too forward, but the goofy, almost shy smile that crossed his face said otherwise and Magnus couldn't help but smile himself. While most would flirt back, this 'Alec' seemed to take it in appreciation, pride, which told Magnus that either the man was never flirted with, or he was the first person to do so -slowly- with him. That flirting would be held back just enough to be a hint, Magnus decided then, especially when he noticed the drawing on the notebook in front of Alec, the most detailed yet delicate drawing of a sleeping child at the table nearby. Above it, a small drawing of the fountain to their left, and on the bottom right corner, another detailed drawing of a flower from one of the bushes along the main street outside the cafe. The man was talented and he found himself wanting to learn more about him.

"These are beautiful, Alexander."

"It's...Thank you, I'm an artist."

_So he said, "Would it be all right_

_If we just sat and talked for a little while_

_If in exchange for your time_

_I give you this smile?"_

Magnus had soon found that not only was he an artist of multiple art world medias, but that he also took up a tattoo gun as a means to show his creativity and talent. Magnus's fingers played over the edge of the business card he'd been given by Alec, admiring the black and white abstract artwork that decorated the background and the bright but simple lettering giving out the artists information.

**Alec Lightwood**

**Tattoo Artist**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

The back seemed simple in comparison to the art on the front, a white marble design with only the name of the parlor in blue scrolling font across the middle:

_ **The Shadow Institute** _

The telltale lurch of the metro signalled that they were close to his home, his thumb brushing over the front of the card before it was slipped into the pocket of his vest. People stepped up beside him to wait at the doors he stood in front of, the train coming to a stop as the announcer came cross the speakers.

_Greenpoint Ave, doors open on the right._

_So she said, "That's OK_

_As long as you can make a promise_

_Not to break my little heart_

_Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

_Ding ding_

"Alexander! What a pleasant surprise!"

Alec balanced the drink tray carefully in one hand as his other gently shut the old wood door behind him, the smell of incense and the smallest hint of polish breathed in as he collected himself to make a first move. Eventually. Alec turned to Magnus, seated on a high stool with a small desk clock rested on the counter in front of him, realizing the polish smell came from the small white rag in his hand.

"I brought you coffee, since you brought me the food and coffee at the shop the other day." 

The tray was placed on the counter and Magnus was quick to notice the intricate flower and skull designs drawn on his own, a sly smile crossing his face. Alec had seen the drawings he lingered on when looking through his portfolio, and even remembered his passing comment about enjoyment from beautiful things mixed with the macabre.

"I appreciate it, I was thinking about getting some in an hour, but you've saved me the trip. I hope you'll be staying for a bit? Surely you didn't come all the way out here only to bring me coffee." 

Alec nodded in response, offering Magnus a smile as he took his own drink from the tray to sip from it. He'd yet to come to the shop, so he found himself unable to stop looking around at the various items on the wall, mainly artwork and sculptures, everything looking clean and well maintained. 

"So do you work here alone? This is a lot of things to keep clean and tidy all the time, isn't it?"

Alec's steps took him around the store, opening various small boxes and looking at different appliances like sewing machines, record players, radios, everything such a different look and design than their current day counterparts. Magnus seemed to fit this category too, he looked young, but something about talking to him made Alec feel like he was talking to an old soul. It was refreshing and kept his interest and it certainly made him glad that Magnus had approached him at the shop.

"No, three of my friends also work here. I had mentioned wanting to open the shop and they were all interested in helping out, they're all history buffs." 

Magnus had finished polishing the brass on the clock and was now watching Alec, studying the way his face changed at certain objects that caught his attention. When Alec returned to the counter and looked at the photo on the wall behind him, he leaned over to inspect it closer, which had him nice and close to Magnus.

"That's Catarina, Ragnor, and Dorothea. Cat, Dot, and Cabbage."

"Cabbage?"

Magnus smiled as Alec looked at him, their faces less than a foot apart. He smelled like the mahogany and teakwood that made up a few of the clocks in the shop. It made Magnus wonder if Alec regularly chose woodsy scented colognes or if this was chosen to entice and attract- and either way, it was working. Almost distracted from the question he'd been asked, far too busy enjoying the somewhat fair skin on a jaw graced with what looked like two day stubble and wanting to run his fingers along it. Or his lips. 

He was the full moon on a cloudless night and Magnus found himself wanting to worship him like the pagans worshipped her.

"_Cabbage_," Magnus finally breathed out as his eyes rose to meet those expectantly looking at him. "Once we were at the farmers market and passing a truck. One small freak accident later, and a small sea of cabbages were falling out of the truck and onto him. He was okay, I was not."

"You weren't? Did they fall on you or...?" Alec looked alarmed by the story, the cup he'd been cradling placed on the counter.

"Oh, no. I just couldn't breathe because I was laughing so hard at him being buried under cabbages. He hates them."

Their laughter rang out throughout the shop, the soft chiming of the grandfather clock at the door mingling throughout it to let them know it was noon.

_Well he was just hanging around_

_Then he fell in love_

_And he didn't know how_

_But he couldn't get out_

_Just hanging around_

_Then he fell in love_

Crickets chirped all around the two figures sprawled on the large blanket, the grass in the field unkempt and scraggly, but holding the fresh scent of rain. The damp soaking into the blanket didn't seem to bother the duo, Magnus's attention held by the stars and full moon above them while Alec's own was on their entwined hands. It had been a year since they met, 10 months since they'd admitted their attraction, 8 months since their professions of love and it hadn't budged since then, only grown.

"Do you think we should paint the apartment neutral colors, or neutral with an accent wall?"

Alec looked up as he was questioned, a soft smile curling on his lips at the reminder that they would be moving in together at the end of the year. His arm shifted up to rest his head on as he looked at Magnus's face, illuminated like the field by the glow of the moon above them, his fingers moving to stroke up Magnus's arm.

"Whatever you think will look best. We could do both? We have opposite color preferences, but they look good together."

"Blues...purples...black and white, gold accents? We can figure something out." Magnus hummed and soon turned on his side to mimic how Alec was laying, though the arm not pinned lifted so his fingers could run through Alec's hair. 

"I'm glad you didn't think I was some stalker creep for approaching you that day, you know."

"I mean, I did a little..."

Alec had grinned with his lie, a fake yelp given as Magnus playfully growled and tugged the hair his fingers were running through. The taller man's arms shifted then, grabbing Magnus and tugging him close as he rolled into his back, leaving Magnus to prop himself up on his elbows on either side of Alec's head, their lips inches apart.

"I'm glad you came over. I'd seen you before, too. I'm pretty sure I have a drawing of the side of your face in my book, somewhere. I liked your profile." Alec's hands traveled slowly up the back of Magnus's thighs, over his rear, and under the soft silk shirt Magnus had worn on their date. 

"You'll have to show me. Maybe I'll draw your profile too, terribly. We can frame them and put them on opposite sides of the hallway at the new place."

This earned a chuckle from Alec, who pressed a soft kiss to Magnus's lips, which seemed to trigger the other man into over-reciprocating. Several kisses assaulted him, covering his cheeks, his nose, chin, forehead, jaw, before a final was placed to his neck and joined by a gentle bite.

"I'd like that. All...domestic."

"I like you, Alexander."

"And I love you, Magnus."

_In the middle of summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_


End file.
